The Curse Of Konoha High
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Sakura is new in konoha High and she dosent know that the curse that runs in the walls of the school is after her... but is their way that she could be save?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I'm back! And I corrected this whole story so all of you can enjoy and help me with it. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Please Enjoy!**

**A Woman's P.O.V**

_Not so long a go a boy named Yama __**(means death)**__ came to Konoha high as a normal student. The only problem was that Yama was to obsess with girls that began to take them by surprise and raped them and then kill them. A girl name Phoebe __**(means pure)**__ who came from the sound village with her mother was capture. Phoebe was the only one who escape from Yama but when they ask her what happened she only told the same story... she burn him alive. The police search Yama's room (that's where he rape and kill the girls) but there was no body... just ashes. some say that Yama is in the school waiting for girls ... but no one has seen him... or any reported had been done so the case was close. Yama was dead or so they thought._

**Normal P.O.V**

A 16 year old girl was walking to her first day of school. She had just move from the sand village. Her short pink hair was tied up in a short pony tail, she was wearing the school uniform which consisted in a white button up shirt, dark green skirt, dark green tie and black shoes . She was going to her new school **Konoha High.** She moved to Konoha since her mother died and her father decide to move and start a new life. After she got her schedule she went to her first class. In the hallways there was no body... there was no sound. "Odd" Sakura said. It was 7:55 and there wasn't a student in the hallways... but then again the hallways were pretty dark and old. She was scared. Then she heard footstep behind her but she turn around she saw... nothing. When she turns back she saw a tall guy with brown hair in front of her. A scream was heard from her lips but it was shut by the boys hand. "Sh I'm not going to do anything to you" The boy said and took the hand of her face.

"Who-o-o are y-y-you?" she ask.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha I saw walking into this hallway and by that I knew that you were new... you're not supposed to be in here" The boy named Sasuke said.

"Oh... I didn't know" she said.

"I know that why I came... if you want I could help you get out of here?" Sasuke said and the girl nob. While they were walking their way out, Sasuke remember something. "Hey you haven't told me your name" Sasuke said.

"Oh right sorry my name is Sakura... Sakura Haruno" Sakura said giving Sasuke a small smile.

"Well Sakura, now you know not to go in here" Sasuke said.

"Um ... Sasuke ... why can I be here?" Sakura ask.

"Well they say that Yama ... who was a rapist live here... and people or girls don't come here because of that... but I think is bull... but I still don't go in here" Sasuke said. They got out of the hallway and Sasuke help Sakura find her classroom... which he was in it. Sakura was very happy that she met Sasuke she felt save... but what she didn't know was that someone was watching her from behind. Following every step she took for his pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was having a great time with her new friends. She still got lost in the school but Sasuke was **always **around. After class ended that day, Sakura went home. When she got there her father wasn't home yet. So she decides to go get a bath. While Sakura was in the bathtub she felt someone watching her, but she thought that it was her father who had got home. After she took her bath she went to her room and got dress. While she was brushing her hair the phone rang **(A/N I know this is so classic but I'm out of idea)** "Dad pick up" Sakura yelled but the phone kept ringing. "Dad?!??!!?!?" she yelled again. She run down the stairs and saw that there was no one there ... just darkness. She picks up the phone. "Hello?" Sakura said.

"_y-y-y-ou w-w-wil-l-l b-e-be Mine_" a voice said from the other line, she hang up the phone as fast as she could. She was scared now. Then she heard banging in the near window. Sakura could only see a shadow because of the windows. Then she heard a lightning and she notice there was a storm going around. In any case the person outside kept banging the window harder and harder by the time past. Then she saw the shadow leave. Then the door nob began to move, Sakura was so scared that she didn't move. The door began to slowly open and all Sakura saw was a tall man getting into her house, she didn't resist and faint, but before she faint she saw the man getting closer to her and she felt him picking her up and then all went black.

"Sakura? Sakura?" She heard a voice calling her. She opens her eyes just to see herself in her room with her Dad.

"Daddy?" she asks.

"Yes sweet heart it me... are you ok?" Her father asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"well I don't know there was this boy name Sasuke Uchiha when I got home... he said that you faint when he came in" Her father said.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes honey but are you alright?" Her father asked.

"Yeah I'm ok... um could you let me alone?" She said.

"Sure honey" Her father said and left. Sakura got her cell phone and called the only person that she know that it was going to help her.

"Hello Naruto?... I need your help"


	3. An

I know it's been a long time but I've been really busy and now I'm starting school. I want to finish this story but I have no idea for it.

So if you like this story please send me something that can give me some ideas.

Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Yes you are reading, seeing and feeling right. After almost two years I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long but I just got some inspiration to continue. **

**Please don't hate me for taking so much time. **

**Anyways I hope you all like this chapter I've made. **

* * *

Sakura sat in her bed, trembling with nothing but fear. The male voice rang in her head loudly over and over again. She kept her shades close and her lights on, she felt juvenile but she couldn't think of anything else.

She had never deal with any kind of thing like that, she usually had a happy life, no drama, no spooks in the way but everything had changed the day she came to Konoha, the day she met Sasuke Uchiha.

On the small amount of time she had been in the school she had heard a lot about Sasuke. He was a troubled boy. He's family was killed by his older brother when he was only six and at the age of 15 he was arrested by harassment.

Then she gasped. She tried to remember if the voice in the phone was Sasuke's but she couldn't tell. After all, he had been outside her window, he had been there when she passed out, and maybe he had taken an obsession over her, a creepy scary obsession.

Time started too passed and each hour went by and more tired was Sakura. They slowly slipped themselves shut and she fell asleep.

She opened them again, alarmed, it was morning already. She jumped out of bed and made her way to school. She had a appointment to meet Naruto Uzumaki, by her locker before class start.

Sakura met Naruto a week after she came in; he was loud and nice to her. She could feel that she could rely on Naruto; there was something about him that she trusted.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto called out cheerfully when he saw her walked in the school hallways. Sakura gave a quick smile and hurried to his side.

"Good morning Naruto" She said tiredly.

"Man, you look tired" Naruto said looking at her worriedly. "You didn't sleep?"

"Only a little" she smiled weakly but shook her head, she needed to know. "Naruto" She said, her face all serious. "What's the deal with the hallway no one goes in?" She asked.

"What hallway?" He asked.

"The one no one goes in to" She said. "Why can't student go there?" She asked.

"Because it's being remodel" Naruto said.

"What?" She cocked her eyebrow, lost at his words.

"Yeah" He shrugged.

"But…"

"That's the reason Sakura" He chuckled.

"So, no one hangs there because it's been remodel?" She asked.

"Yeah… big fire, years ago" Naruto said as he shook his head. "A girl burn a guy many years, we weren't even thinking about getting born" Naruto laughed. "No one wanted to touch it… because of the legend but the new principal said she was changing it and now it's been remodel"

"So… that's why" She asked, her nerves easing up.

"Well… someone does hang there" Naruto thought out loud.

"Who?" She asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said. "He raped a girl there… killed her too"

"What?"

"Yeah. It was freshmen year and he was dating this girl, a senior and well he was pretty obsess with her and well she wanted, you know to wait but he got crazy I guess and raped her and when she threatened to tell he killed her" Naruto explained. "Some say his waiting for some other chick to come, I say he just sits there remembering" Naruto said, a secret grin played on his lips.

"Why there? Why not somewhere else?" She asked.

"They met in there"

"They… did?"

"Yup, at least that's what he told me" Naruto said looking down at his feet. "He and I were very close that first year"

"Oh" Sakura said. She looked around, feeling shivers down her spine. "If Sasuke killed that girl, why isn't he arrested?"

"No body"

"I see" Sakura nod. Was Sasuke planning on raping her and killing her too? Sakura grew more afraid than she was the night before. "Thank you Naruto" She said, gave him one last smiled and turned around.

Naruto stood there, watching her walk away and then he spotted Sasuke watching Sakura walk away. "Poor bastard" Naruto said under his breath as he closed his locker.

Mean while Sakura's mind ran wild, and the more she thought about it, the more scared she was. Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her arm making her stop. A gasped escaped her lips when she found Sasuke holding her wrist. "Sasuke" She breathes.

"Sakura" He said softly. "How are you? I found you fainted in your house yesterday"

"I'm fine" She said, giving him a scared fake smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She stared at him, she thought about telling him that she knew he was obsess with her and that he had called her the night before he appeared in her house but he stronger than her, she didn't know how that might turn out. She lied.

"Everything's fine Sasuke" She smiled once again. He stared in to her eyes making her blush involuntary. His eyes were so deep, something deep inside her wanted to think that he was good, that he might be the kind of guy that would protect her from everything but the odds were completely against him.

"I got to go" Her voice came cracked which made him fright.

"What did Naruto told you?" Sasuke asked, his grip became tight making flinch.

"He said nothing about you" She cried softly at the pressure in her wrist.

"He lied!" He growled, his hand gripped tighter making Sakura let out a yelp in pain.

"Sasuke! You're hurting me" She yelled. Sasuke eyes snapped and he looked around. Everyone was staring at them and then he looked down at her. She looked at him with fear, with nothing but pure and simple fear. He let her wrist go and walked away without a word.

Sakura was shaken to her very core. Suddenly the place started to spin and then everything went completely dark.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Was it good? Do you still want me to continue? **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

A bright light blinded her vision and she felt scared. The memories from before rushed back quickly as soon as a cold hand touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She cried. She tried to move but her body was weak and didn't respond.

"Sakura" A male yelled, now holding her down with both hands. Blinking once again, she found herself alone, in the infirmary with Naruto trying to calm her down. "You ok?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

" Dizzy" She stated, holding her head. Everything was fuzzy and unclear.

Naruto chuckled softly. "You fainted. Of course you will feel that way"

Sakura chuckled as well, closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves. She heard how Naruto walked away from her and started searching through one of the cabinets.

"I don't think you should…" Sakura was surprise when she opened her eyes once again. What she thought that was the infirmary, was in fact a dusty old room with dirty plastic paper wrapped around old chairs and desk.

"Naruto…" She called his name. "Where are we?"

"Some place safe" He answered. He's back turn away from her.

Safe? The place screamed otherwise.

"Um… I think we should get going" She said nervously. She was about to get up when he was instantly by her side.

"Don't move" He whispered eagerly against her ear making her shiver with terror. She froze in place as he caressed her short pink hair. "Shhhh it will be ok" He whispered, he's face oh too close to her.

"Na-naruto… what's going on?"

Naruto chuckled darkly and licked her cheek. "Nothing is wrong Phoebe"

The truths wash over her like a big wave. It wasn't Sasuke who was stalking her; it had been Naruto.

With a loud scream she pushed him away. Angry, Naruto lifted his hand and slapped her cheek making her fall from the dusty desk she once laid.

"Run Sakura! Run!" She screamed at herself. Finally she scrambled to her feet and ran. Getting out of the old class room, Sakura made her way to the exit but as soon as she pushed it, it bounced back.

Locked.

"Shit!" She hissed.

Behind her Naruto chuckled darkly. "Nowhere to go my dear" A smiled present on his face.

Sakura ran down one of the hallways. She had to get away. She quickly opened the doors of the cafeteria and hid under one of the tables.

Silence ruled the place as Sakura began to breathe heavily. Fear was taking over her whole body, freezing it in her own state of mind.

Suddenly she heard the door slap open making flinch. She heard on how the person threw chair away and flip tables.

Sakura started to shake as soon as she saw a pair of black sneakers in front of her.

"Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away" She chanted as she closed her eyes. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

She tried to scream but couldn't. She was doom


End file.
